elemental_warriors_defenders_of_the_solar_systemfandomcom-20200213-history
Golden Zodiac Elemental Keys
The Golden Zodiac Elemental keys - are golden star keys that each represent and hold the powers of the Zodiac and the 13 zodiac Constellations in them. Aries Zodiac elemental key - This key belong to Shelby Scott that let her create a strong crystal rock wall in front of her for protect her team. Taurus Zodiac elemental key - The key of the bull constellation was given to Drew Myers to let him to attack with full wind force. Gemini Zodiac elemental key - the twin constellation key is given to Steve Lekas for him to create a clone of himself to do a dual team on the enemies. Cancer Zodiac elemental keys - they give to Drew Myers and Flash Rocker to use the giant crab pinchers on the enemies and cut them in half. Leo Zodiac elemental key - This key of lion constellation was given to Katie to roar with thunder noises on the enemies and use the claws slice the beast to the ground. Virgo Zodiac elemental key - The maiden constellation key that given for Angel to use the wing of the virgin to fly to fight the enemies. Libra Zodiac elemental key - This key is special because it can released 2 part of 6 weapons from the key or the form on the battlefield and given to Ethan Lee. Scorpio Zodiac elemental keys - The keys are give to Shelby Scott and Terry Shine to use the scorpion tail stinger to sting on the enemies' backs. Ophiuchus Zodiac elemental key - This is the 13 Zodiac elemental key to be belong to Katie Scherer to use the snake bearer constellation powers. Sagittarius Zodiac elemental Key - Was given it to TJ Thornton and the one key that talk to him in the school cafeteria water fountains, He can use the bow and arrow to shoot a powerful arrow. Capricorn Zodiac elemental keys - The keys of the sea goat constellation are now TJ Thornton and Jack Sparker Zodiac powers. Aquarius Zodiac elemental keys - Ethan Lee and Frost Freezer got the key of the water bearer constellation to give their enemies a watery and icy wave of cold. Pisces Zodiac elemental Keys - Lynn Berry wood and Shelby Scott got the powers of the fishes constellation, Pisces and use to protect the Solar system. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zodiac Here is a gallery Here is the Gallery: Screen Shot 2017-07-30 at 6.07.35 PM.png|Aries Golden Zodiac Elemental key Taurus G.Z.E key PM|Taurus Golden Zodiac Elemental key Gemini G.Z.E key PM|Gemini Golden Zodiac Elemental key Cancer G.Z.E key PM|Cancer Golden Zodiac Elemental key Leo G.Z.E PM|Leo Golden Zodiac Elemental key Elemental Virgo E.G.A key PM|Elemental Virgo golden armor key Libra G.Z.E key PM|Libra Golden Zodiac Elemental Key Scorpio G.Z.E key PM|Scorpio Golden Zodiac Elemental key Elemental Ophiuchus E.G.A key PM|Elemental Ophiuchus golden armor key Sagittarius G.Z.E key PM|Sagittarius Golden Zodiac Elemental Key Capricorn G.Z.E key PM|Capricorn Golden Zodiac Elemental Key Aquarius G.Z.E key PM|Aquarius Golden Zodiac Elemental Key Pisces G.Z.E key PM|Pisces Golden Zodiac Elemental key Aries E.G.Z.A symbol PM|Aries Golden Zodiac elemental symbol Taurus E.Z.G.A symbol PM|Tarurs Golden zodiac elemental symbol Gemini G.Z.E.A symbol PM|Gemini Golden zodiac elemental symbol Cancer G.Z.E.A symbol PM|Cancer Golden zodiac elemental symbol Leo E.G.Z.A symbol AM|Leo Golden zodiac elemental symbol Virgo G.E.Z.A symbol PM|Virgo Golden zodiac elemental symbol Libra G.Z.E.A symbol AM|Libra Golden zodiac elemental symbol Scorpio G.E.Z.A symbol PM|Scorpio Golden zodiac elemental symbol Sagittarius G.Z.E.A symbol PM|Sagittarius Golden zodiac elemental symbol Capricorn G.Z.E.A symbol PM|Capricorn Golden zodiac elemental symbol Aquarius G.Z.E.A symbol PM|Aquarius Golden zodiac elemental symbol Pisces G.Z.E.A symbol PM|Pisces Golden zodiac elemental symbol Category:Constellation Category:Zodiac Constellation Category:Aries constellation Category:Taurus constellation Category:Gemini constellation Category:Cancer constellation Category:Leo constellation Category:Virgo constellation Category:Libra constellation Category:Scorpio constellation Category:Ophinuchus constellation Category:Sagittarius constellation Category:Capricorn constellation Category:Aquarius constellation Category:Pisces constellation Category:Chosen Constellations